


When I come back

by Tricksterfaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Dark, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterfaerie/pseuds/Tricksterfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester’s on your ass.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I come back

Dean breathes in and sits up in the bed; turns to check on his brother. After a minute he looks toward the door where Roy and Walt have already run off and says,”Whattya think? Torture ‘em slow or on their knees execution style?” 

A few days later while Dean is still holding his gun; can still feel the reverberation of the gunshot (Sam starts pulling out the salt and lighter fluid, they at least deserved a hunter's funeral)he turns to his brother and says, “Hey Sammy, you think after this one we’ll still get to go to heaven?” Then he turns and walks back toward the car without waiting for an answer slipping the gun into the back of his levis.


End file.
